Palace of Nightmares
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Danny Phantom is a tossed around doll of his family and he's had enough! Danny plans to go to one of the royal balls and hopes to have one night to himself. But like the girls around him, Danny's falling for the prince! LucaXDanny R M
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so beat today! School's OK though. **

**Summary: Danny Phantom is the failure of the family and gets pushed around by his two older, handsome brothers, Kanata and Ikuto. Danny's step-father, Claude Phantom, is not someone who Danny really gets along with. **

**But from one night at a small ball for the prince, Luca, Danny finds himself swept away by the freedom and luxury of the palace and gets lost, only to bump into the prince himself! Is this a sign of things to come?**

**WARNING: May contain abuse, cursing, and hard labor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claude, Danny, Kanata, Luca or Ikuto. (These are the shows and or anime they're from: Shugo chara, Black butler, Uragiri wa boku, Danny Phantom show)**

* * *

><p>A loud knock came to the door of Danny Phantom's attic-like room that he had kept occupied. The young boy, who looked to be only fourteen years old, was still sleeping in his warm bed under the warm covers. He wanted nothing more than to stay under his bed sheets for at least one full day instead of doing chores for the rest of his pathetic life.<p>

But this was the real world and in the real world, his two older step-brothers ruled his life. As dull as he sounded to be getting picked on at the age of fourteen, Danny did not bicker with them. He did the chores like he would button up his shirt or jacket which was not so likely to receive as birthday gifts from three mean people who hated you and wanted your fortune.

Danny's mother had gotten ill just last fall and her bank was loaded with tons of gold coins as well as silver and some trinkets that were never to be made anywhere else. She was a royal goldmine that any man would have wanted for a wife. And that was how she met Claude Phantom; a man who looked as dashing as a prince from an Arab palace. He came and swept his mother off her feet and left her to die in the bed with an illness that the doctors supposedly couldn't cure her of. Now Danny was alone with nothing but pictures of his mother and a cruel step-father who reminded him each day about his mother's death. Saying it was 'his fault'.

But memories aside, Danny had a dream that he would one day own his own palace and live without worry or care for his evil family. But as a dream, it would always be a dream for Danny for he knew as long as he lived under Claude's roof; he knew he wouldn't be able to live life freely.

Especially not with their cat, Sebastian who wandered around the house, urinating every spot and caused Danny a big amount of trouble of cleaning it up afterward. Danny hated Sebastian and knew the cat in turn hated him.

Getting out of bed and putting on his old, worn down slippers that he had gotten for his last birthday, Danny took a small glance out the windows whose shutters were breaking down from him opening them all the time just to dust out his room. A loud cheer in the streets got Danny's interest. It was the prince's carriage with the two royal, white horses up front, pulling it along the cobble stoned street.

Danny rested his chin on his arms and let out a sigh. He began fantasizing about being in the coach in the prince's stead. But seeing the young man through the small triangular shaped window, Danny began admitting to himself that prince Luca was indeed a handsome young fellow who seemed more fitting for such a title.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sorry it's so short everyone, I'll update as quick as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I grew attached to this tale; it's like Cinderella but with a few twists!**

**Warning: Has abusive acts toward a teenager so don't like it go outside!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, Black Butler, Danny Phantom, or Uragiri Wa boku.**

* * *

><p>Claude Phantom, a man among mysterious deeds and strange ways of convincing people who questioned him. He was a man of authority and great respect although he never worked much for it. A simple talk was all the man needed when getting out of a tough spot such as Danny's mother dying from an illness. Sure the doctor had told the people of the woman's working place that it was incurable but no one knew as much as Danny that that wasn't true.<p>

Yet so, people who knew Danny and his poor mother paid no attention to the strange coincidence of Claude's appearance and his mother's strange illness and continued on with life as though Danny's mother's death never even happened. As to Danny's abusive step-father and step-brothers, they had always covered up any major bruises that they had given Danny and threatened him that he had no other place to go.

But Danny knew more than his brothers and his father that there was always one place left to go. The great large castle that stood a bit far off past a string of houses and over a bridge. And as Claude Phantom had been planning to strike it rich with the king's son, Luka, Danny was also planning something. The king and his son always had a get together with their royal family members and often allowed the towns people to join in on their parties. So as such of a plan, Danny knew that Claude was going to the ball that was going to be held in a few nights and was sure to bring his ungrateful sons with him just to show off how well they work while looking spiffy.

Looking into the mirror that showed very little of his reflection, Danny combed out his black, short and spiky hair that was threatening to fall off any minute. His hair was messy and his face was definitely nothing wonderful to look at but in two day's time, he would be prim and proper and looking as though he was part of the party. He was developing the idea of getting out of the town as one of the king's royal carriage drivers and hoped to leave before anyone noticed that he was away.

But today, Danny was going to do some chores; as instructed and on time as he usually had been for the past few weeks now. If there was anything he hated more then his family it was the chores that always represented the brothers' crude nature in how they ran things within the home. For instance, just the other night he had accidentally found a pair of a woman's stockings that were draped over his older brother, Ikuto's, headboard of the bed. Neither of them mentioned this to Claude for it was a shameful act when in his house and under his roof and he expected diligent children to obey his rules. But Danny wanted to say something back then and wanted to see Ikuto get a beating instead of his own butt but he knew Claude well enough that the man would simply twist things around and think that _he _had something to do with the stockings.

So Danny had kept his mouth shut and for that, he received the leftovers of Ikuto's meal for that night. Which Danny found surprisingly disgusting as it was a bit of bread mixed with exotic rice that had been bought from out of the country when Claude had to meet with a few of his friends. After that night and meal, Danny vowed never to do Ikuto or Kanata a favor.

"DANNY! WHERE ARE MY SOCKS?" Ikuto was the loudest of all the family and the only one who tried to outdo Kanata in so many ways. The man was a complete nightmare who only added on the reoccurring stress of Danny.

Danny growled lowly to himself and slammed his window shutters shut. 'Just you wait, Ikuto, Kanata…soon you won't have anyone here to do your dirty chores!' The boy brushed a hand through his black hair and got ready for the daily chores he was assigned to for the day.

Meeting the other three downstairs, Danny smiled quickly but avoided them altogether while he began his first chore of sweeping the many rooms they had. Although many of the rooms were not always dusty, Claude liked to have a sparkling clean house while he was away just for show. Danny's two older brothers were getting ready for their daily routine of going to a private school when a small, brown mouse squeaked past them. Their cat, Sebastian, was a Siamese cat that looked lazier then any cat Danny had ever seen. So it was up to Danny to fetch a classic old mouse trap to capture the mouse.

But Danny loved animals and hated the way Claude and his brothers thought of rodents and birds as nothing but pests. So Danny began to exaggerate. "If you two don't hurry and leave, I think this mouse might explode!" It was an obvious lie that Claude would have seen through and did as he sat there and watched his two sons laugh up a storm.

"Get out of here, who would be stupid enough to believe that?" Ikuto asked and he was about to take a piece of bread off the table when he thought he saw something scurrying past the white plate.

"Fine, don't believe me? I'll stand back and watch you two get blasted with mouse guts." Danny said with a smile and he made the gesture of stopping his chore and standing up straight, leaning his arm against the broom handle.

Kanata seemed smart enough but he wasn't at all learning the greatness of his classes as he too began thinking of the lie as a reality. He put a hand on Ikuto's shoulder and casually hung his head toward the door that led to the city that awaited them outside. Ikuto gave a flashy smile to both Danny and his father and the two hummed their way out the door, leaving just Claude and Danny alone in the kitchen. Danny could see that Claude was not amused and he went back to work again.

"It is rather interesting you don't seem at all the least bit afraid of 'exploding mice'." Claude said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose to keep the glasses from falling.

"Well I learned to live with it. Mind you, you aren't always here when they do explode." Danny replied with a chuckle.

Claude paused in finishing off the piece of ham that he was eating and looked at Danny disapprovingly. The boy returned the leering look and began to sweep under the chairs and table. The elder man ate the last piece of his ham and poured what was left off of his plate onto the floor so that Danny would have another thing to clean up. This was what he loved to do to the boy and it was also his way of punishing the younger boy for doing and saying such needless things. "I'll be seeing you tonight then, till then, take care of the house and make sure you don't _break _anything." Claude warned and he stormed off out of the house, leaving the mess of his breakfast all over the floor.

Danny tossed the broom at the door causing a loud CLANK noise come from the wooden door. He whipped out a clean cloth and dust pan that he had handy on him in case such things were needed in a case like this. Danny smoothed the food into the pan and poured it all into a small garbage tin that was regularly thrown out ever few days or if it was full.

The shuffling noise caught his attention as two or three mice ran past him across the wooden floor. Danny left the mice to do whatever they wanted in the kitchen and went about sweeping the floor. As he was about to sweep the last bit of dust into the pan he held to the floor, two mice slowly made their way toward Danny and he stared down at them in wonder and let the broom in his hand fall along with the pan. Danny stuck out both his hands and surprisingly, the mice jumped on!

"Hello there, little guys. Best to keep you away from sight, otherwise Claude won't let me keep you!" Danny said, assuring them as he went up to his small room and stuck the mice on his bed.

"You'll stay here and I'll get some cheese and bread for you two." Danny wasn't sure if they understood but he left them alone anyhow and went to fetch the bread and cheese as promised.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Not as long as the next one will be but it's developing. :P**


End file.
